


Merry Christmas

by Loga119



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, M/M, Mike's family, Mike's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loga119/pseuds/Loga119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT'S CHRISTMAS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fictional and never happend in real life.  
> (also, I made Mike's sister up, I don't know if he has any siblings, can't remember if he ever said something about that. but I always loved to think about Mike as a protective big brother, so...)

It was the middle of the night and Ben couldn't fall asleep.

So he picked up his phone from the night stand and called Mike.

He could’ve scrolled a bit through social media, but at the end, calling mike was not something he could avoid. So he waited for his boyfriend to pick up, which only took a few seconds.

“Ben?” came a sleepy voice from the other side.

“Can’t sleep” he said.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You, mostly.” Ben said, Mike went home to his family for Christmas. And Ben insisted not to come with him.

“Told you to come with me” Mike said and Ben heard noises, so he figured that Mike is moving in bed to make himself a little more comfortable “You deserve to be alone with your family.”

“I don’t want to be alone with my family. Also, my mother misses you.”

Ben smiled. “I miss her too” he said.

“You should have come…” Mike whispered and yawned.

“It’s Christmas eve in two days… you think it’ll be fine if I’ll come?”

“You wouldn't do that” Mike said and Ben could hear him smiling.

“Watch me”

“I will be very happy if you’d come. So if you do, make sure to get some sleep.”

“I love you” Ben said.

“I love you too” Mike replied and the hung up the phone.

“See you tomorrow” Ben whispered to his phone after the call.

And then he finally felt really tired, and after closing his eyes he was asleep after only few seconds.

* * *

 

When Mike woke up, his sister Liz was still asleep next to him.

He couldn't sleep alone, so she suggested to sleep next to him. And Mike loved her even more for that.

It was 8am and Mike set in bed and scroll through Instagram, watching others with their loved ones on Christmas made him feel bad because he missed Ben even though he left three days ago.

“Morning Mike” came a sleepy voice from his side, and he saw Liz blinking a few times, trying to get used to the morning light.

“Morning Liz” he said and smiled at his younger sister.

“Heard you talking to Ben in the middle of the night. Is everything okay?” she asked, sitting next to Mike with her head on his shoulder.

“He couldn't sleep”

“So Super-Mike had to come to the rescue?”

Mike smiled. “In some sort of way, yes.”

She snuggled a little closer to him and they set there quietly until the door opened and their mother stood there with a smile on her face.

“It’s been ages since I’ve seen you cuddled up like this together” she said and smiled even more. “Elizabeth, I need you to help your father to decorate the house. Michael, you’re going to help me buy presents.”

They both sighed and Liz got up and headed to the bathroom.

“I’ll be ready in an hour” Mike said and his mother nodded and went away to do whatever mothers do all the time.

Mike waited for Liz to come out of the bathroom, and in the meantime he got a message.

It was a picture of Ben, in his car, and it was followed by a short ‘see you in 5 hours’ message.

He looked at the picture for a long time. Looking at Ben’s big smile and the way his eyes sparkled, he was supposed to be thinking why the hell a 2 hours drive should take him 5, but the only thought on his mind was how lucky he is to have this beautiful man as his boyfriend.

“Is that a dick pic?” Liz asked as she entered the room, her hair still a little wet.

“No” Mike laughed and showed her the picture.

“Is he coming here?” she asked “it means that I don’t have to sleep next to you anymore right?”

“Yeah, you’re free from sleeping-with-Mike duty for now.”

“Good” she said and looked at the picture once again. “But why a 2 hours drive is going to take him 5?” she asked and gave the phone back to Mike.

“No idea” he said as he went to the bathroom with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

 

While shopping with his mother, she asked about Ben. A lot.

They’ve been together for almost 2 years now, but they’ve known each other since high school.

“So did you convinced him to come?”

“Actually, yes. He’ll be here in a few hours.”

“Really?” she looked surprised, “why didn't you tell me? I have to buy him something too!! You know what kind of cooking stuff he have. Does he need anything?”

“Mum, he’s a chef. He have every kitchen equipment that you can think of.”

“So no kitchen stuff, is there anything he wants?”

“I don’t know” Mike sighted and looked around, he was expecting a big sign with ‘presents for TV’s Ben Ebbrell’ written all over it. Needless to say there’s no such thing.

* * *

 

It was already 2pm, and Ben wasn't there yet.

“Are you alive?” Mike asked when Ben picked up the phone.

“I’m alive” he said and laughed. “I stopped to buy some presents and it took me longer than I expected.”

“Are you gonna be here soon?”

“I don’t know, you should check if you can see my car from the front door.” Ben said and Mike almost fell while running down the stairs to the front door.

Ben didn't even had the chance to press the ‘end’ button when Mike opened the door and ran towards him.

“You’re here” Mike whispered while hugging Ben tightly.

“I’m here” Ben whispered back.

Mike held Ben’s hand and pulled him into the house.

“Ben!” Mike’s mother called when she saw him.

“Hey Mrs. Huttlestone.” He said as she hugged him.

“One day you’ll have to stop calling my like that.”

“One day” Ben said and laughed.

“Dad and Liz are out?” Mike asked.

“Went to but some more decorations.”

“Call us when they get here” Mike said and pulled Ben up the stairs.

“Mike we’re both going to fall and die” Ben said as he tried to slow Mike down.

“Don’t care” Mike mumbled.

When they got to Mike’s room, Ben stopped.

Mike looked at him surprised and Ben smiled and looked up.

“You realize now why I love my sister so much?” a mistletoe was hanging at the entrance of the room.

“You realize you need to kiss me now but you’re talking?”

Mike smiled and pulled Ben into his arms and kissed him, closing the room door behind them.

They were kissing for a solid minute when a knock on the door made them stop.

“By the silent in there I guess you liked my present. But try to keep it clean. Merry Christmas guys.” Liz voice came from the other side and Mike kissed Ben once again before they left the room to hang out with Mike’s family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> if you enjoyed make sure to check my fanfics blog, sorted-fanfics.tumblr.com  
> ♥


End file.
